Question: Kevin has 32 watermelons for every 24 apples. Write the ratio of watermelons to apples as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $32:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $32 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{32}{24}=\dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{4}{3}$ is the ratio of watermelons to apples written as a simplified fraction.